Ruined Wedding: The Bedtime Story Edition
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: AU. Lily tells Harry a bedtime story about how Sirius ruined Frank and Alice's wedding. ONESHOT


Harry lay on his bed. He was watching the clock on his bedside table and also counting the shadows on his bedroom ceiling. It was nearly eleven. He was supposed to be asleep two hours ago. But he couldn't sleep. He was too excited, tomorrow was his eleventh birthday and he would be getting his Hogwarts letter.

Harry turned on his lamp and got out of bed to get a book. Uncle Remus always that books made you sleepy. (Uncle Sirius said that listening to Uncle Remus talk did the trick too).

"Harry? Sweetheart, what're you doing up?" Lily asked coming into Harry's bedroom. "I don't want my baby boy to be tired at his party tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep, Mum. I'm too excited and a little nervous. I thought a book might put me to sleep," Harry answered softly.

"Oh, I remember that feeling. I stayed up all night worrying over whether or not, I was actually going to Hogwarts. Your Aunt Petunia will tell you how I drove her crazy all night long. We shared a room, you know and I kept her up by sneaking downstairs every hour to check for an owl," Lily told him with a laugh. She then picked him up and placed him on the bed, sitting down there as well. "But my letter came that morning and so will yours, I promise."

"I'm still not sleepy enough to go to sleep," Harry remarked. Lily pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Hmm, how about I tell you a story then?" Lily suggested. Her eyes lit up. "In fact, I have a wonderful story to tell you. Let me just get your father, uncles and aunts. How would you like that?"

"I would love a story," Harry replied excitedly. "Just make sure that the story isn't too mushy and has a lot of action."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're just like your father, you know."

"I hope that's a good thing," James remarked as he walked in.

"Of course it is, dear. Do you mind getting the gang in here? I have an idea to tell Harry a great bedtime story," Lily asked sweetly. James smiled at her and shouted for everyone to come upstairs. Lily glared at him. "I could have done that myself."

"You hollered?" Sirius inquired as he strolled into Harry's room with the rest of their friends.

"Harry can't sleep so I thought we should tell him a story," Lily explained.

"Wait, we? As in all of us?" Remus asked.

"Well we all played an important part in this particular story," Lily answered with a smirk.

"What story is that exactly?" Marlene questioned curiously.

"The story of how Sirius ruined Frank and Alice's wedding," Lily replied with a big grin. Everyone but Harry, Peter and Lily groaned.

"Lily, please, do we have to tell that story?" Dorcus complained.

"Come on, I wanna hear it," Peter protested.

"That's because you weren't there because you were tending to your sick mother," Sirius snapped. "Lily, seriously. I couldn't look anyone in the eye for a month after that. I've never been so embarrassed."

"Too bad, I'm telling the story," Lily said smugly.

* * *

It all began a few weeks before the wedding, James and I had gotten some pretty shocking news. Sirius and Marlene had just broken up. And Dorcas and Remus were getting over their own breakup. Alice and Frank were the furthest thing in our minds.

But we still managed to go to the pub we always hung out at.

"UGH!" Sirius complained as he sat down at our table. "I have searched high and low but I can't find the perfect girl for Moony to take to the wedding." Remus gave him a weird look.

"I didn't ask you to find a girl to be my date," Remus told him.

"I know but you can't go stag to our friends' wedding," Sirius said firmly.

"You're going stag," Remus reminded him.

"But everyone knows that I'm over Marlene. You're still moping about Dorcas dumping you," Sirius explained. Remus glared at him. Dorcas and he had broken up because of Remus' fear of hurting her. And it was a bit of a sore spot with Remus.

"One, I do not mope. Two, we made the decision to break up together," Remus said crossly. "And three, you're not over Marlene. You spent two hours last night crying over how much you missed her." Sirius looked outraged. But before a fight broke out, James spoke up.

"How about I buy the next round. Three beers and a water for Lily," James suggested.

"A water?" Sirius asked in surprise. "What are you? Pregnant?" James and I had agreed not to tell anyone about you for another month so not to draw focus from the wedding. Luckily, Marlene walked in the pub and joined us.

"Hey Marlene, how's the maid of honor speech coming?" James asked, thankful for a distraction. I, however, was not so pleased to see her. It was something to do with the fact that Alice had choose Marlene over me as her maid of honor.

"It's going great," Marlene answered somberly.

"Uh-oh, what's the problem?" Remus questioned.

"I just don't know what to write," Marlene told us sadly.

Now if I had been bitter, I might have said: "I wouldn't have that problem if I was chosen as Alice's maid of honor." But I wasn't bitter so I didn't.

"And this doesn't have anything to do with your curse?" Sirius asked with a laugh. Marlene glared at him.

You see, Harry, Marlene was the youngest in her family and she has four older brothers and sisters and she was asked to be maid of honor in all of their weddings. And their weddings fell on horrible days of Marlene's life.

The first one was the time, she got a T on her Charms exam, the second was when she and Sirius broke up, third was when she lost her job and fourth was when Sirius and she broke up again.

She always had a meltdown when she made those speeches. And they all seemed to go like this: "A wedding is such a beautiful occasion and love is a wonderful thing. But don't be fooled. It can disappear as quickly as it came. Oh it's like a river that can quench your thirst and then drown you."

"Shut up, Sirius!" Marlene snarled as Sirius roared with laughter. "All I know is I have to nail this speech because everyone is my family thinks I'm a total basket case."

Remus slammed his hand over Sirius' mouth before he could say something else.

* * *

Like we said, we all had a lot on our plates but we managed to get through the next few weeks. And soon we're all at the wedding.

We were all having a good time. Well maybe not all of us. Your father had to drink for me that night so no one would suspect that I was pregnant. Marlene was not enjoying watching Sirius flirt with every single girl at that wedding.

"Merlin, he is unbelievable," Marlene muttered. "I hate him so much."

"No, you don't," I said softly. Marlene didn't seem to hear me.

"I'm glad we broke up."

"No, you're not."

"And we are never getting back together," Marlene finished.

"Yes, you will," I reasoned, rolling my eyes. Marlene gave me a withering look. "Okay, fine. If you really mean that go tell him."

"Fine, I will," Marlene said firmly. She went over to Sirius. "Sirius, we need to talk," she told him.

"I know exactly what you're going to say. Let's show London, how it's done!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing Marlene and starting to dance with her.

"Hey, I brought you some water," Remus told me as he handed me a glass of water. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Where's Dorcas?" I asked.

"She's talking to Alice's cousin," Remus answered with a sigh. I looked across the room to see Dorcas talking to a tall dark haired man.

"Why're you standing here?" I questioned with a sigh. "Go talk to her. We all know you two miss each other."

"Lily, it's more complicated than that," Remus told me. I gave him a look.

"No, it's not. You love her and she loves you, now go talk to her," I said firmly.

"Lily, look at me, I'm a fountain!" James called. I groaned and ran over to your father who was trying to stand like a fountain while squirting firewhiskey out of his mouth.

"Okay, James, you can not drink anymore. We're telling them," I said, grabbing James' arm and pulling him towards the balcony. We still decided not to tell Frank and Alice because it was their special day but we told Sirius, Marlene, Dorcas and Remus.

And we told them just in time for Marlene's speech.

"Love is a wonderful thing," Marlene said, struggling not to cry. I heard a few chortles. "It's a beautiful and sweet thing." More laughter. Finally Sirius got fed up.

"HEY! This is not a meltdown," Sirius exclaimed. "Marlene is crying because this wonderful woman is pregnant."

"How did you know about that!" Alice shouted, standing up.

"You got my daughter pregnant, you son of a-!" Alice's mother shouted.

"Don't call my son that, you cow!" Augusta Longbottom screeched.

Soon both sides of the family were shouting at each other. And that it how Sirius ruined Frank and Alice's wedding.


End file.
